its about my brother
by de hyuk1015
Summary: cerita tentang dongsaeng yang mencarikan pacar untuk hyungnya yang workaholic / brothership / boysxboys / dldr / kai, sehun, eunhyuk, kyuhyun, sungmin, kibum, donghae.. oc n ooc..
1. Chapter 1

Its about my brother..

Cast: Kai, Sehun, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, n OC

Rate: T

.

Chapter 1

* * *

Matahari pagi yang terbit di hari senin, adalah hal yang paling ku tak sukai, kalian tahu kenapa? Ya, matahari pagi ini mengingatkan kita untuk segera bangun dan segera melakukan aktifitas lagi, weekend sudah selesai.

Dan aku harus menyibakkan selimut tersayangku dan meninggalkan tempat tidur tercintaku ini. Baiklah, aku memang sudah berlebihan, tapi apa kalian tak sependapat denganku? Coba acungkan tangan kalian jika tidak sependapat denganku.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku harus melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi dan bersiap bersekolah.

Adakah diantara kalian yang setiap pagi, apalagi di setiap hari senin yang selalu bersemangat berangkat sekolah? Jika ada, aku sangat salut pada kalian, kalian memang hebat.

Sebenarnya untuk apa kita sekolah? Supaya pintar? Untuk mendapatkan selembar kertas bertuliskan Ijazah? Aku masih bingung kenapa harus sekolah, yang ku tahu ini sebuah kewajibanku.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku mengambil baju seragamku dan memakainya.

Kini aku sudah siap untuk sekolah, aku mengambil ranselku dan ku sampirkan di bahu kanananku. Saatnya sarapan.

Di meja makan, hyungku satu-satunya sudah duduk dengan koran di tangannya. Ku yakin dia sedang memerhatikan perkembangan dunia bisnis lagi. Ya, kakakku memang seorang pebisnis.

Namanya lee hyukjae, tapi kalian boleh memanggilnya eunhyuk, tapi ku peringatkan kalian, jangan memanggilnya hyukkie kalau kalian masih ingin selamat. Umurnya 26 tahun. Dia seorang workaholic. Dia meneruskan perusahaan appaku. Jabatannya kini presiden direktur. Hebat bukan?

Hyungku memang hebat, appa tak salah memberikan kepercayaan sebesar itu pada hyung. Buktinya keuntungan yang di dapat oleh perusahaan makin besar, di banding saat appa yang memimpin.

Oh, ya, appa ku kini, entahlah, dia sekarang ada dimana, setelah menyerahkan tanggung jawab kepada hyung untuk memimpin perusahaan, appa dan eomma sedang mengelilingi dunia semenjak satu tahun yang lalu.

Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kemajuan teknologi, aku dan kedua orangtuaku masih bisa berhubungan walau jarak memisahkan kita.

Sepertinya aku sudah bercerita banyak, tapi aku belum mengenalkan diriku. Panggil saja aku Kai, umurku 16 tahun, aku bersekolah di Macademia High School, kelas 12.

.

Author POV

"hyung, sekarang appa sedang di Inggris"

Kai memulai obrolan mereka. Kai mengambil roti panggangnya.

"hmm" tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada koran, eunhyuk masih sibuk membaca korannya.

"hyung, aku sedang mengajakmu berbicara"

Kai yang kesal karena tak diperdulikan, mengambil koran yang sedang dibaca eunhyuk dengan kasar dan membuangnya ke lantai. Eunhyuk hanya menatap tajam Kai sebentar dan menarik nafas pendek, mencoba mengerti perasaan dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

"hyung tahu, appa memberitahuku juga. Uang jajanmu untuk bulan ini sudah ku transfer, hyung tak akan mengirim lagi, jadi gunakan uangmu sebaik mungkin"

Eunhyuk mengambil roti panggangnya dan mulai makan. Mungkin karena tak terbiasa untuk diam, eunhyuk mengambil Iphonenya dan mulai menyibukkan dirinya lagi.

"hyung, kita sudah lama tak main bersama. Hyung bekerja 7 hari dalam seminggu dan selalu pulang malam. Ingat dengan kesehatanmu hyung, apa hyung mati karena kelelahan."

"makan sarapanmu dan cepat pergi sekolah. Hyung berangkat duluan. Malam ini hyung makan di luar, hyung ada appointment dengan client."

Eunhyuk menggeser kursinya dan langsung berangkat. Ucapan Kai hanya jadi angin lalu saja.

"ck" Kai memandangi punggung eunhyuk sampai menghilang.

"hyung, aku rindu dengan hyung yang dulu" teriak Kai ketika punggung eunhyuk sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

.

Di Macademia High School..

"apa hyungmu tak pernah pacaran?" ucap seorang namja tinggi nan kurus. Kai tak bisa menyimpan kerinduannya pada sosok hyungnya yang dulu, akhirnya dia menceritakannya kepada sahabatnya, sekaligus teman sebangkunya, sehun.

"justru karena itu, hyung jadi seorang workaholic. Karena broken heart, dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan bekerja" Kai mendesah pelan, memorinya menjadi teringat tentang masa lalu eunhyuk.

"siapa?" tanya sehun lagi.

"aku kan dari tadi cerita tentang hyungku, tentu saja eunhyuk hyung, sehunnie"

"bukan itu maksudku, aku tahu itu. maksudku, siapa mantan eunhyuk hyung?" sehun mengusap dada Kai, menenangkan emosi Kai yang sepertinya mau naik.

"kamu tahu kok orangnya siapa, kita sering melihatnya" Kai mendengus kesal karena mengingat wajah mantan hyungnya.

"siapa? Jangan-jangan salah satu guru kita?" otak Sehun berpikir cepat. Karena lingkungan mereka hanya sekolah dan rumah saja setiap harinya. "dan jangan bilang itu kyuhyun songsaengnim?"

Tanpa mendapatkan jawaban dari mulut Kai, sehun sudah mengetahui jawabannya adalah iya. Sehun bisa menebaknya dari raut wajah Kai yang mendadak amat sangat jengkel.

Tebakan sehun bukan tak beralasan. Dari awal mereka masuk ke sekolah, Kai memang punya kesan kurang baik pada Kyuhyun, guru matematika di sekolahnya. Tapi untung saja, selama 3 tahun mereka bersekolah, Kai tidak berkesempatan diajar oleh Kyuhyun, mereka mendapatkan guru matematika yang lain.

"jadi benar?" tanya sehun lagi, hanya untuk memastikan tebakannya benar. Kai mengangguk.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" sehun cukup penasaran, pasti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi saat eunhyuk dan kyuhyun berpisah. Apa yang membuat Kai sampai ikut-ikutan marah.

"Sehunnie, coba kamu bayangkan, bayangkan saja. Mereka sudah pacaran selama 4 tahun, dan kyuhyun memutuskan hubungan mereka dan alasannya karena kyuhyun merasa sudah tak saling cocok lagi. Dasar lelaki pengecut. Dan kamu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan eunhyuk hyung? Dia beberapa hari mengurung dirinya di kamar, kurasa dia sangat terpukul. Dan sejak itu, hyung mencoba melupakan kyuhyun dengan bekerja tanpa henti" Kai menceritakannya dengan menggebu-gebu, dadanya naik turun, emosinya tak bisa dia kendalikan lagi.

"memang tak masuk akal." Sehun manggut-manggut.

"apanya?" tanya Kai polos, amarahnya mendadak hilang.

"alasan mereka putus. Eh, kenapa kamu memanggilnya tanpa songsaengnim? Kamu tak sopan" sehun memukul pundak Kai pelan, sedikit memberi pelajaran karena Kai sudah tak sopan.

"dari dulu aku selalu memanggilnya kyuhyun kan?" bela Kai.

"jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya sehun lagi.

"apanya?" jawaban Kai membuat Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, agak kesal juga, karena Kai terus bertanya seperti itu.

"makanya tanya itu yang jelas, jangan sepotong-sepotong gitu, aku kan tak mengerti apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan" Kai membela dirinya lagi.

"jadi maumu apa sekarang? Kamu mau mencarikan eunhyuk hyung pacar lagi atau bagaimana agar eunhyuk hyung bisa seperti dulu lagi" Sehun berbicara dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya, tak ingin Kai tak mengerti lagi.

"kamu benar, kita carikan eunhyuk hyung pacar saja" Kai menjentikan jarinya, wajahnya mendadak ceria. "nanti pulang sekolah kita ke kantor eunhyuk hyung ya"

"mau apa?" sehun tak dapat menebak apa rencana Kai.

"ikut saja, nanti kamu akan tahu sendiri" Kai merangkul pundak sehun dan melebarkan senyumnya. Sehun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, menebak-nebak apa isi pikiran Kai.

.

Pulang dari sekolah, kai dan sehun langsung ke kantor eunhyuk..

"Hyoyeon noona, eunhyuk hyung ada?" Kai bertanya pada sekertaris eunhyuk.

"sedang rapat. Memangnya ada apa? Mr. Lee selesai rapat di luar, mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi dia kembali. Kamu dan temanmu kalau mau bisa menunggu di dalam"

"oo" Kai manggut-manggut. "bagus kalau begitu. Noona, aku butuh bantuanmu" ucap kai seperti anak kecil. "apa noona tahu eunhyuk hyung sudah punya pacar?"

Hyoyeon menggeleng. Dia sedikit bingung juga karena untuk apa kai bertanya seperti itu, bukankah kai adiknya, dia pasti tahu lebih banyak daripada dirinya.

"kalau noona sudah punya pacar?" tanya Kai lagi.

Hyeoyeon makin bingung saja. "untuk apa kamu tanyakan itu?"

"jawab saja noona" ucap kai tak sabar. Hyoyeon akhirnya mengangguk.

"yah, kenapa noona sudah punya pacar sih, payah nih noona" ucap kai mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka hyeyeon.

"eh" hyoyeon dibuat kai makin bingung saja, punya pacar kok payah.

"sehunnie, kita minta bantuan orang lain saja" kai langsung menarik tangan sehun yang dari tadi ada di sampingnya.

Kai terus menarik tangan sehun, matanya terus diedarkan ke seisi ruangan, menelusuri setiap bangku yang berjejer rapi. Senyumnya mengembang tipis ketika melihat satu sosok yang dicarinya.

"Sungmin hyuuuung" kai langsung menepuk seorang namja manis yang sedang berkutat dengan komputernya, namja itu tak menyadari kedatangan kai.

"kai, sedang apa di sini? Ah, pasti kamu ingin bertemu hyungmu yah" sungmin menepuk jidatnya.

"tidak, aku ingin bertemu hyung"

"aku? Ada apa?" sungmin menampakkan wajah kagetnya, tumben kai ingin bertemu dengannya.

"apa hyung sudah punya pacar?" tanya kai to the point.

"hyung? Belum, kenapa? Mau mencarikan untuk hyung?"

"hyung, mau tidak dengan eunhyuk hyung?" Kai menatap sungmin, meyakinkan sungmin dirinya sedang sungguh-sungguh.

"m-mwo?" tak heran kalau sungmin kaget, ditawari menjadi pacar bossnya sendiri. Sungmin bukan tak mau, tapi, hey, tentu saja ini akan sangat, aneh.

Kai meyakinkan sungmin dengan tersenyum.

"t-taapi, Mr. Lee kan.. sedangkan aku.." sungmin tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"itu hanya status, semua akan baik-baik saja" kai menaikkan alisnya, meyakinkan sungmin lagi.

"tidak-tidak, terima kasih. Kamu bisa mencari orang lain. Aku memang dekat dengannya, mmh, sedikit dekat dengannya, tapi.." sungmin mengerutkan dahinya dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"lalu kenapa?" kai mulai geram.

"kai, kamu tahu kan, aku dan eunhyuk memang teman satu sekolah, kita sudah kenal lama, tapi, ya, kalau aku tak mau, ya tak mau, jangan paksa aku, ddasar bocah, lebih baik kalian pulang saja." Sungmin sudah habis kesabarannya, dia kembali menatap layar komputernya.

Sehun menarik kai dan berbisik.

"kai, dengarkan aku, kalau kamu mencarikan pacar hyungmu sekantor, nanti hyungmu akan makin betah saja di kantor."

"sehunnie, aku sengaja mencarikan hyung yang sekantor. Aku tak masalah jika hyung sering di kantor. Setidaknya aka nada yang memerhatikan hyung selama di kantor. Kalau hyung jatuh cinta dengan yang diluar kantor, nanti dia lupa dengan perusahaan dan perusahaan bangkrut dan aku tak punya uang lagi. Benar kan?"

Sehun berpikir, alasan kai cukup masuk akal juga. Sehun mengangguk.

"bagus"kai menepuk pundak sehun dan kembali ke meja sungmin.

"hyung, ku mohon bantu aku" kai berlutut dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja kerja sungmin. Kai terus merengek seperti anak yang ingin dibelikan permen.

"hyung, tolong kai, ini demi eunhyuk hyung juga kok." Akhirnya sehun pun menceritakan alasan kai mencarikan eunhyuk pacar kepada sungmin. "kalau sungmin hyung tak mau, mungkin hyung bisa membantu kami untuk mencarikan eunhyuk pacar"

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. Bola matanya berputar, mencari ide. Selang beberapa menit, mata sungmin membesar "aku tahu, ikuti aku"

Sungmin membawa kai dan sehun ke sebuah ruangan, di dalamnya ada sebuah meja panjang berbentuk U dengan kursi yang berjejer di sampingnya.

"kalian duduk di sini, tunggu, aku akan kembali" sungmin pun pergi meninggalkan kai dan sehun.

"kira-kira apa yang di rencanakan sungmin hyung?" tanya kai pada sehun.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya.

.

.

* * *

Lanjut?

mungkin untuk beberapa bakal OOC.. main pair: kyuhyuk, slight ...Xhyuk..


	2. Chapter 2

Its about my brother..

-love sign-

.

.

"jadi aku harus menjadi pacarnya Mr. Lee?" ucap seorang namja dengan killer smilenya, kim kibum. "apa harus aku melakukannya?"

"hyung, apa tidak ada yang lain?" kai menatap sungmin dengan penuh harap.

"hei, bocah, maksudmu apa berkata seperti itu hah?" kibum mendeath glare Kai dan Kai yang diperlakukan seperti anak kecil menantang kibum dengan tatapannya.

"sudah kai, dulu kibum dan eunhyuk itu bersahabat. Jadi mudah untuk pendekatan. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi, tapi hari ini dia tak masuk"

"sungmin hyung, kenapa hyung memilih orang yang pernah dekat dengan eunhyuk hyung?" tanya sehun.

"karena eunhyuk hyung susah untuk di dekati sehunnie" jawab kai.

"aku bertanya pada sungmin hyung, bukan padamu" protes sehun.

"karena aku bisa jawab, ya aku jawab, sehunnie" jawab kai lagi.

"tapi aku tidak bertanya padamu" sehun mulai ketus. "memang yang satu lagi siapa hyung?"

"namanya donghae" jawab sungmin.

"DONGHAE? LEE DONGHAE? DIA KAN PLAYBOY HYUNG, ANDWAE" kai menggebrak meja, sontak membuat sehun, sungmin dan kibum terlonjak kaget.

"KAI, SEDANG APA KAMU DISINI?" teriak seorang namja dari arah pintu masuk. Tanpa komando mereka berempat yang berada di ruangan langsung melihat ke sumber suara.

Glek,,

"e-eunhyuk h-hyung" kai langsung gelagapan.

"ikut aku, dan kamu sungmin dan kibum kembali bekerja" ucap eunhyuk dingin, lalu dia pergi ke ruangannya.

"bagaimana ini? Apa kita ketahuan? Sehunnie, bagaimana ini? Eunhyuk hyung pasti akan membunuhku" wajah kai langsung pucat pasi.

"memang kamu salah apa?" tanya sehun balik.

"kamu benar, memang aku salah apa?" kai langsung menegakkan badannya, dan berjalan menuju ruangan eunhyuk.

"ckck, kalau aku benar dengan eunhyuk, dia akan jadi adik iparku?" kibum geleng-geleng kepala.

.

'oh Tuhan, jika memang aku akan mati di tangan eunhyuk hyung, mohon ampuni dosanya, dia tak sepenuhnya salah, aku juga memang salah' doa kai sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan eunhyuk.

"h-hyung" ucap kai hati-hati.

"sedang apa kamu di sini?" eunhyuk masih bersikap dingin.

"aku.. aku.. aku sedang main"

"dan mengajak pegawai di sini untuk tak bekerja?"

"tidak, aku memang sedang ada bisnis dengan mereka"

"bisnis apa?"

"apa hyung mau tahu?" goda kai, rasa takutnya sepertinya sudah hilang seketika.

"ehhemm" eunhyuk berdehem sambil menatap tajam kai.

"ampuuun hyung, benar aku tidak melakukan sebuah kejahatan, malah aku sedang melakukan kebaikan" kai langsung berlari ke samping eunhyuk dan berlutut. "lagian, memang apa salahku?"

"kamu masih nanya apa salahmu? Ck.."

"apa hyung?" tanya Kai lagi

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya, menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan, otaknya sedang berpikir, kenapa dia marah.

"karena.. karena kamu,, aishh, sudah pulang sana, mau apa juga kamu di sini, mengganggu pegawai di sini saja" eunhyuk jadi kesal sendiri, karena tak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan nam dongsaengnya. Eunhyuk pura-pura memeriksa kertas-kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

"ngapain masih disini? Cepat pulang sana" ucap eunhyuk tanpa menatap kai.

"aku mau pulang dengan hyung"

"ya sudah, tunggu di luar, tapi jangan ganggu yang lain"

"hyung, aku rindu hyung yang dulu. Hyung yang sekarang mudah marah dan dingin. Ini bukan hyung yang aku kenal" ucap kai sebelum keluar dari ruangan eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar ucapan kai langsung mendesah, dan tertawa kecil. Ucapan namdongsaengnya memang benar, ini bukan dirinya. Eunhyuk yang dulu sudah hilang, eunhyuk yang dulu sudah terkubur bersama cintanya pada kyuhyun.

.

.

At macademia high school..

"aku bosaaaan,, pelajaran hari ini membosankan semuanya" kai meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"baiklah, aku punya permainan, kamu tebak ya" sehun menuliskan sebuah kata di punggung kai dengan jari telunjuknya.

"S.. E.. H.. U.. N.. sehun!" teriak Kai. "giliranku.. giliranku.." kai langsung excited dengan permainan sehun.

"Dance" jawab sehun.

"wow, kamu hebat sehunnie" kai bertepuk tangan, sehun yang melihat kelakuan kai tersenyum simpul.

"berbalik, giliranku lagi" sehun membalikan tubuh kai.

"L O V E.. love?" jawab kai lagi, sehun mengangguk dan senyum.

"hmm, baiklah, giliranku lagi, tapi apa ya? Baiklah, tebak ini" kai menulis beberapa huruf di punggung sehun.

"eunhyuk"

"good" kai mengacungkan jempolnya. "sekarang giliranmu lagi sehunnie" kai membalikan badannya.

"K.A.I.. itu namaku sehunnie" kai menepuk tangan sehun.

"coba gabungkan jawabanmu"

"pertama itu sehun, mmh, kedua, love,, dan ketiga kai.. SEHUN LOVE KAI.. benar kan? Hhaha" kai tertawa bangga. "eh" kai baru sadar dengan kalimatnya. "sehun love kai?"

Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian menggambar love sign di udara dan menunjuk kai. Mulutnya mengucapkan 'I love you' tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"k-kamu b-bercanda kan?" kai geleng-geleng kepala. Kai duduk menghadap ke depan, menutup telinganya dan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

Kai sedang tiduran di kamarnya, bayangan sehun yang mengucapkan I love you padanya membuatnya gila. Kai mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang.

"hei, kamu, sehun, berhenti datang ke dalam pikiranku, apa kamu tak bosan kita bertemu seharian di sekolah hah?"

Kai langsung menutup teleponnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"ah, aku mulai gilaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak kai.

"kai, ada apa?" terdengar ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar kai.

"hyuuuuung, tolong aku" teriak kai ketika mendengar suara eunhyuk.

"ada apa?"

"hyung, sepertinya aku mulai gila dan aku tak enak badan hyung. Hyung harus percaya dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Tadi siang saat aku di sekolah, sehun bilang I love you padaku, dan hyung tahu apa yang terjadi denganku setelah itu? jantungku berdetak hebat, pipiku langsung terasa panas hyung, dan aku tak berani menatap mata sehun, karena jika aku melihatnya, jantungku berdetak tak terkendali. Tapi yang lebih parah lagi, bayangan sehun selalu datang di pikiranku hyung, bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus ke dokter?" kai memegang tangan eunhyuk erat.

Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan adiknya.

"babo.. umurmu berapa sekarang. Itu namanya LOVE disease,, " eunhyuk menarik pipi kai. "sudah, ini sudah malam, cepat tidur." Eunhyuk hendak keluar dari kamar kai, tapi dia menghentikan langkahnya. "oh iya, hati-hati, penyakit ini bisa membuat jantungmu meledak" ucap eunhyuk dengan tatapannya yang serius.

"jeongmal hyung?" mata kai langsung membulat. "aigoo, gawat kalau begitu" kai memegang jantungnya.

Eunhyuk langsung tertawa lagi setelah keluar dari kamar kai.

.

.

Di kamar eunhyuk..

Eunhyuk masih senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan kelakuan namdongsaengnya. Tapi seketika senyumnya menghilang ketika bayangan kyuhyun terlintas di pikirannya. Bayangan saat eunhyuk pertama kali bertemu dengan kyuhyun.

.

_Saat itu hujan sangat lebat, seorang namja manis sedang berlari ke arah halte untuk berteduh.._

_Dan di halte sudah ada namja jangkung yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.._

_Saat si namja manis datang, si namja jangkung langsung melihat ke si namja manis dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingnya._

_Si namja jangkung langsung mengajak si namja manis mengobrol. Mereka mengobrol cukup lama sampai bus si namja jangkung datang. _

_Si namja jangkung pun masuk ke dalam bus, tapi sebelum bus itu berangkat, si namja jangkung mengucapkan kalimat 'I love you', tapi si namja manis tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan si namja jangkung._

_Akhirnya si namja jangkung menunjuk dirinya, membuat love sign di udara dan menunjuk si namja manis sambil bilang, 'I love you' untuk kedua kalinya._

_._

"bodoh, dia bilang I love you sebelum tahu namaku siapa" eunhyuk mendesah pelan, mengingat kenangan pertama saat dia bertemu cinta pertamanya.

.

TBC..

* * *

Mian, gak sempat balas review,, tapi makasih bgt buat yg udah nyempatin buat ngereview.. ^^

Lv u all..

Mian, kalau ceritanya pasaran..


End file.
